gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer:Wolke 2
''Über Mich'' Ich bin 14 Jahre alt und gehe in die 9. Klasse einer Gesamtschule. Ich bin ein riesen Gleek!!! Ich mache super gerne Sport: *''Snowboarden'' *''Waveboarden'' *''Handball'' *''Fußball'' *''Volleyball'' *''Inliner fahren'' *''Joggen'' Bin aber auch ein Computerfreak (möchte später Informatik studieren) und Gamer. Außerdem: *''Ich bin DJane (nur hobbymäßig)'' *''Ich spiele Gitarre'' *''Ich kann Tanzen'' *''Ich kann aber nicht singen oder rappen'' '' Wenn ihr mich kennenlernen wollt oder einfach nur Fragen habt schreibt mich einfach an. :)) '' thumb ''Meine Lieblingscharaktere'' *''Santana Lopez'' *''Brittany Pierce '' *''Puck'' *''Ryder Lynn'' *''Jake Puckerman'' *''Sebastian Smythe '' *''Brody Weston'' ''Top Ten der sexiesten Kerle ;) (Glee) #Brody Weston #Jake Puckerman #Ryder Lynn #Carl Howell #Sam Evans #Sebastian Smythe #Noah Puckerman #Blaine Anderson #Finn Hudson #Mike Chang Meine Lieblingssongs aus jeder Folge Dontstopbelieving.jpg|Overtüre: Don't stop Believing Episode 2 Push It.jpg|Jenseits von Gut uns Sue: Push it Poison.png|Acafellas: Poison SingleLadies.png|Kinder der Lüge: Single Ladies (Put a Ring on it) LastName.png|April, April: Last Name ItsMyLife-Confessions.png|Angeregte Organismen: It's my Life/Cofession pt. II NoAir.png|Spielverderberspiele: No Air Episode 8.png|Remix: Bust a Move Furcht und Tadel.jpg|Furcht und Tadel: Proud Mary Balladen.png|Balladen: Lean on me Haarspaltereien.png|Haarspaltereien: True Colors Wer ist im Bilde.png|Wer ist im Bilde: Jump Alles steht auf dem Spiel.png|Alles steht auf dem Spiel: You can't always get what you want Hello.jpg|Hallo Hölle!: Gives you Hell Glee-Episode-15-The-Power-of-Madonna.jpg|The Power of Madonna: Virgin Fergalicious.jpg|Liebe ist ein weiter Weg: Fergalicious (Nicht verwendet) 284px-Iceice.png|Schlechter Ruf: Ice Ice Baby Guter Ruf.jpg|Guter Ruf: The Boy is Mine Der Traum macht Musik.jpg|Der Traum macht die Musik: Safety Dance BadRomance.jpg|Viel Theater: Bad Romance Give Up the Funk.jpg|Im Takt der Angst: Give up the Funk OverTherainbow.jpg|Triumph oder Trauer: Over the Rainbow Empire state of mind.png|Neue Gesichter und Gemeinheiten: Empire State of Mind Brittany-Britney-glee-15785081-653-452.jpg|Britney/Brittany: I'm a Slave 4 You Glee-finn-wedding-toast-525x350.jpg|Das neue Toastament: Losing my Religion Santana-mercedes-duets.jpg|Duette: River Deep - Mountain High Glee205.jpg|The Rocky Horror Glee Show: Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch me Glee-start-me-up-living-on-a-prayer-never-been-kissed-525x363.jpg|Ungeküsst: Start me Up/ Living on a Prayer Singin in the Rain - Umbrella.jpg|Ersatzspieler: Singin' in the Rain/Umbrella 300px-Marry You.jpg|Amor muss verrückt sein: Marry You Valerie.jpg|Neue Welten: Valerie 180px-S2E10 Last Christmas.png|Wie Sue Weihnachten gestohlen hat: Last Christmas Thriller 3.PNG|Der Sue Sylvester Shuffle: Thriller/Heads will Roll Firework Glee.jpg|Liebeslied zum Leid: Firework SING!454.png|Das Comeback der Teufelin: SING Tiktok.jpg|Dicht ist Pflicht: Tik Tok 300px-Touchme.jpg|Sexy: Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah) Glee-loser-like-me-480x332.jpg|Unsere Eigenen Songs: Loser like me TinaFollowYou.jpg|Nacht der Vernachlässigten: I follow Rivers Glee Lady Gaga Born This Way April27newsnea.jpg|Born this Way: Born this Way Rumours.jpg|Das jüngste Gerücht: Don't Stop KlaineProm.jpg|Rivalen der Krone: Friday Back-to-Black-glee-22134799-500-423.gif|Totenfeier: Back to Black Glee-I-Love-New-York-New-York.jpg|New York!: New York, New York ' ' ' ' Glee 301 weve got the beat performance tagged 640x360 1259695.jpg|Das Purple Piano Projekt - We got the Beat Shelby&Rachel.jpg|Einhornpower - Somewhere Brit run the world.gif|Das Maria Duell - Run the World (Girls) glee-blaine-covers-last-friday-night-rory-befriends-finn.jpg|Irisch was los - Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) Pezberry123.jpg|Love Side Story - A Boy like That Rumor Has It Someone Like You.jpg|Böse Klatsche - Someone like You/Rumour has it Glee-I-kissed-a-girl-400x300.jpg|I kissed a Girl and I liked it - I kissed a girl Young64.jpg|Die Zeit deines Lebens - We are Young Glee-extraordinary-merry-christmas-2-480x319.png|Galaktische Weihnachten - All I want for Christmas is You S3E10 We Found Love (1).jpg|Will will - We found Love BADperformance2.jpg|Was würde Micheal Jackson tun? - Bad Sexy and I know it.jpg|Spanisches Blut - I'm Sexy and I know it Glee-stereohearts.jpg|Gorilla mit Herz - Stereo Hearts Fly2.jpg|Auf dem Weg - Fly/I believe I can Fly FighterGlee.png|Im Schatten des Bruders - Fighter YouShouldBeDancingGlee.png|Saturday Night Glee-ver - You should be Dancing Glee_Brittany_Santana_Wanna_Dance_With_Somebody.jpg|Houston, wir haben ein Problem - I wanna Dance with Somebody (Who loves me) SchoolsOut.jpeg|Am Ende aller Kräfte - Schools out Dino.png|Auf einem Ball vor unserer Zeit - Dinosaur Mean2.JPG|Menschliche Requisite - Mean Tongue Tied3.jpg|And the Winner is... - Tongue Tied Graduation glee.jpg|Zukunft voraus - You Get What You Give Callmemaybe.png|The New Rachel - Call me maybe Hold it against me 5.gif|Britney 2.0 - Hold it against me Celebrety Skin.jpg|Makeover - Celebrity Skin Ustv glee s04 e04 4.jpg|The Break up - Mine Everybodytalks.jpg|The Role you were Born to Play Greased.jpg|Glease - Greased Lightning Superman.jpg|Dynamic Duets - Superman OpOpOpTinaCohenStyle.jpg|Thanksgiving - Gangnam Style full-performance-of-dont-dream-its-over-from-swan-song-glee-new.jpg|Swan Song - Don't Dream It's Over JinglebellRock_Sam.png|Glee, Actually - Jingle Bell Rock No Scrubs.png|Sadie Hawkins - No Scrubs Love song.png|Naked - Love Song Girl on Fire.png|Diva - Girl On Fire ''Meine absoluten Lieblingssongs (Glee) *Thriller/Heads Will Roll *Survivor/I Will Survive *Sexy and I Know It *Everybody Talks *Loser Like Me *Fly/I Believe I Can Fly *Light Up The World *Bad *We Got the Beat *We Are Young *Smooth Criminal ''Meine Lieblingszitate'' *"Did you know that Dolphins are just gay sharks?" *"Wusstest du das Delphine nur schwule Haie sind?" *(Brittany Pierce in Hallo Hölle!) *"Who knows who Christopher Cross is?" "He discovered America" *"Wer weiss wer Christopher Cross ist?" "Er entdeckte Amerika" *(Mr. Schuester/Brittany Pierce) *"How can you sing a duet by yourself? Isn't that like vocal Masturbation?" *"Wie singst du ein Duett mit dir allein? Für mich klingt das nach stimmlicher Masturbation oder sowas." *(Santana Lopez in Duette) *"Sweet Lady Kisses. It's a nice break from all that scissoring." *"Sweet Lady Kisses. Es ist eine nette Pause von all dem Pussy aneinander reiben." *(Santana Lopez/Brittany Pierce in Duette) *"Whats a Duet?" "A Blanket" *"Was ist ein Duett?" "Eine Bettdecke" *(Mr. Schuester/Brittany Pierce in Duette) *"I'm pretty sure my cat's been reading my Diary" *"Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher das meine Katze mein Tagebuch liest" *(Brittany Pierce in Liebe ist ein weiter Weg) *"You know, just because we do this Interview doesn't mean I'm not still mad at you. Because I know you started smoking again. *"Du weißt, nur weil wir das Interwiew machen heißt nicht das ich nicht mehr sauer auf dich bin. Ich weiß das du wieder mit dem Rauchen angefangen hast." *(Brittany Pierce zu Lord Tubbington in Das jüngste Gerücht) *"And what do you think Sha- Queer -a?" *"Und was denkst du Sha- Queer -a?" bedeutet schwul auf Englisch *(Sebastian Smythe zu Santana Lopez inWas würde Michael Jackson tun?) *"I'm not speaking to you. I know you joined a gang." *"Ich spreche nicht mehr mit dir. Ich weiß das du in einer Gang bist." *(Brittany Pierce zu Lord Tubbington in Britney 2.0) Meine Lieblingsfolgen *Wer ist im Bilde? *Dicht ist Pflicht *Sexy *Born This Way (Episode) *Irisch was los *Unsere eigenen Songs *New York! *I kissed a girl and I liked it *The Role You Were Born to Play *Glease Meine Lieblingsbands und Sänger *3OH!3 *CRO *Neon Trees *KE$HA *Far East Movement *fun. *Italobrothers *LMFAO *Nicki Minaj *Panic! at the Disco *The Script *Taylor Swift *Swedish House Mafia *The Gaslight Anthem *SDP Meine Lieblingsserien *Glee *How I Met Your Mother *The Big Bang Theory *Two and a Half Men *2 Broke Girls *South Park *The Simpsons *Scrubs Meine Lieblingsfilme *21 Jump Street *Fluch der Karibik *Ich bin Nummer 4 *Twilight *New Moon *Eclipse *Breaking Dawn Part 1+2 *Step Up 1-4 *Paranormal Activity *Scary Movie * Adam Sandler Filme *Matthias Schweighöfer Filme